character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Meteos
"Death of the warlords, their blood engraved in my hands". ~ Vang Speaking To Highguard Background Blood Of The Law Vang was a distant child who lived in the poverty stricken and rodent infested streets Grandial. Even though he lived in a poor area where many families were faced with destitution he was relatively rich. Giving money or helping the poor in the town Grandial is a punishable offense of a higher scale and some punishments could include torture, and even death depending how efficiently and effectively you helped them. This is because the warlords (the power hungry government of Grandial) were all born rich and enjoy the sick pleasure of struggle in many forms, which they then based their laws upon. No one dared oppose their laws considering their power and also their position. Most of his life he grew up alone after the age of 10, not literally he had parents but like everyone else apart from Vang they had been hypnotized and/or brainwashed, one of the more beneficial powers of the warlords for their own gain. When Vang was 7 years of age (before the Warlords Reign) he wondered around on the mountains and cliffs by the Grandial rivers, and till this day hasn't discontinued it. While wondering the mountains at night he had distinctly noticed an odd sound coming from right beneath were he sat on top of the hill facing 90 degrees south. Before investigating the noise he observed how intricate the flowing blue river in front of the large, crumbling stone cliff was, while looking he saw that the stone cliff was starting to rumble the black and brown stones and boulders fell off of the top and quickly slid from the top to the river in one steep and fluid motion. Shortly after he heard a piercing screech which vibrated the mountain Vang was sitting on. while initially in fright a seven year old's curiosity is tremendously off the charts, so Vang hopped up from were he was sitting and started to move more towards the edge of the mountain, he laid down and rolled over onto his stomach and carefully pushed his legs, then his upper body off of the mountain while still gripping the edge of the flat topped mountain. while still holding on to the cliff with one hand, he placed his hand inside of a crumbling patch of dirt from the mountain. he lifted his left leg a little and started to scratch an imprint of hole big enough for his hand, he then took his right hand out of the hole and back on top of the mountain, afterwards putting his left hand down and smashing the imprint he made and repeated this for about 30 minutes (67 meters) he lowered himself onto a small stream of sand by the river and walked left to the dimly lit light that appeared to be emitting of a fire he kept walking before reaching an alarmingly long, gaping, entrance on the farther end of the mountain. He entered very subtly and discretely inside trying his absolute and utmost best not to make even one sudden or loud movement. As he traveled deeper into a cave he saw an utterly huge silhouette of a terrifying creature on the wall directly in front of him, he walked closer and closer, so slow he seemed to be moving in slow motion, he kept himself a hundred percent focused on the silhouette right before the bend in the tunnel. The creatures silhouette moved as it rapidly turned the way towards the wall to the right of the turn it's head rapidly shooting towards Vang, who stood there frozen like a stone statue outside of a museum. A colossal sized black and yellow patterned dragon Flew past him at what seemed like the speed of light, nearly crushing Vang in between the dragon and the wall. Although in pain Vang tried his best to chase after the dragon, who had left the cave with a massive trail of blood that followed after exiting the cave he saw the dragon perched up and leaning on the crumbling cliff. Vang looked up with an inquisitive yet petrified gaze at the dragon. Vang noticed a hole directly in the middle of the dragons chest with yellow and red ooze coming out the same as the (assumed) blood in the cave. "What is your name Boy?" Vang stood there silent for a moment hesitant to answer, emotions and thoughts were entering left and right through his head. "Vang..." "You.... why are you here....Vang?" "I always come here." Vang said quite nervously. "What are you?" asked Vang. "I am a breed, a beast, only known as a dragon." "What's your name, dragon?'' "I am known as Meteos, The Blood of the South." "Why?" "You ask many questions of which I do not have time to answer." Meteos said in a quick and firm tone to Vang. "Do you see the hole in my chest?" "Yes," answered Vang adding no further information. "My spawn, he is the cause for this, they are born out of a dragons chest you see, I've had a complication he came out with something that I need." "What would that be?" Meteos lifted his hand with a pumping, yellow and red heart with blood coming out of the bottom left side. "My heart." Vang wanted to scream he had never seen anything like this before he was as scared as he was sad. "I, will not be able to live for any longer then a day boy. So you see you will take care of my son." "I don't know how." replied Vang. "He will tell you,he like me is creature of immense power Vang. Onto the more important information." Meteos' face had a very serious look to it as if nothing was going to pass by him. "My heart I shall infuse it with yours.." 'NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS." "Yet, but I must. After the transfusion you will appear human, you will have the same memories, nothing will change too drastically apart from a few things. you may feel power on a level you have never felt before, abilities you have never been able to use and powers you have never been able to grasp." Meteos swooped back into the cave at speed so fast they swept Vang clean off his feet. Meteos re-emerged from the cave and flew back onto the cliff. "I have told my son exactly how to handle you until you turn, however old it is in human age, I don't have time to explain how I did it but it's finished." "You Must visit him every day and stay with him once you move out, his name, Highguard." Before Vang could even pose a rebuttal, Meteos flew down from the cliff and before Vang even knew it all he saw was a pitch black screen with nothing on it. Power Of The Rule XXX Words Of The Weak XXX Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * XXX * XXX * XXX Powers * Meteos's Heart - XXX ** Meteos' Power Fragment - Upon receiving Meteos' heart he was also left with his power fragment which allows Vang to infuse anything with a dragon origin or that has had contact with a dragon and enhance it's overall usability or in Highyall's case, gives the weapon it's own powers. ** Highguard's Bond- Seeing that he raised Highguard he is able to speak to him, for many different purposes such as, information, advice etc. He is also able to control him in battle usually as a secondary attacker or as mobility. Another common use of this ability is if Vang needs or wants to fly or travel somewhere quickly. ** Draconic Sword Beam Emission - XXX ** Meteos Dive - XXX * Strength Of The Willing- XXX ** XXX ** XXX Paraphernalia * Vang's Draconic Long Sword - Highyall (ARC 3) * XXX * XXX Combat XXX Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * After 'Words Of The Weak' Highyall is considered a Divine Weapon. * XXX * XXX Category:CSH Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters